Bulletproof Cupid
by xashtrayxgirlx
Summary: What happens when Elle's sister joins the BAU?
1. Chapter 1

Reid sighed. How come he was always the one to get coffee when everyone had run out in the break room? _Oh yeah. Because he used it all up._ He suddenly stopped his schizophrenic behaviour as a young girl ran into him. She looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her face. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Her voice reminded him of Elle's.

"It's fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, OK, then. I might as well introduce myself. I'm Emily. Emily Mortimer."

"Spencer Reid." Something flashed in her eyes, though Emily didn't make any action to reveal why that happened.

"So, where're you headed, Spencer Reid?"

"Call me Spencer. I'm getting coffee for my office."

"Oh, I wouldn't get coffee from that place. It's really full at the moment." _Well,_ Emily thought, _that's partly the truth._ "I'll take you there if you want." She offered shyly, looking down at her feet.

Spencer ran through the pros and cons through his head, weighing them out, before replying,

"I'd love to." Emily looked up at him and smiled, before leading the way.  
They had barely got past the building that Reid worked in, down an alleyway, when

Emily spoke up. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure," Reid replied, looking away for a moment. When he looked back at her, he choked. The shy young girl image had completely disappeared and had been replaced by

a dangerous look.

"I want you to take your cell phone and call your office and tell them that when they hear a bang outside, take their weapons. Tell them that this came from an anonymous tip." Her voice was eerily calm. Reid fumbled in his bag for his cell phone. "Don't even think about getting your gun. I've already got it." He looked down at his holster, to see that, as Emily had already said, the gun wasn't in his possession anymore.

Dialling a familiar number, he prayed for someone to pick up soon. Eventually, Morgan's voice could be heard down the phone.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, its Reid. I got a... um, anonymous tip."

"Right... saying what?"

"W-when you hear a, um, bang outside, take your weapons out... with you."  
Emily motioned for Reid to hang up, and he did so promptly, leaving Morgan confused, on the other end of the line.

"Take off your bag and put it down by the side." Reid did as he was told. "Good. Now approach me slowly." Reid inched his way towards the previously shy girl, as she trained her gun expertly on him.

"Y-you're scared, aren't you?" Reid murmured as he approached her, to try to anger her. Angry people make mistakes. Emily smiled, seeming to know what he was trying to do. "You're scared, underneath your calm exterior. You want to prove yourself. That's why you targeted me alone. You don't want the person who ordered you to do this to think less of you than anyone else, because it's happened before. No one really takes you seriously." Emily laughed.

"You're sweet when you're scared." She walked behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck from behind. She tossed her gun on top of Reid's bag, before taking another one from behind her. "Take this." Reid froze, uncertain whether he had heard her correctly. "Take this." She repeated, holding the gun out to him. "Shoot one of the guys of your choice, when I say the word." Reid's eyes were wide. "Come on, do I have to put it on you myself?" Reid quickly took the gun and tucked it in his belt, since his holster was too obvious. He covered the gun with his jacket. "Remember," Emily muttered in his ear, "one move to get away and I can break your neck." He suppressed an urge to shudder. Shivers went down his spine at every word she spoke. He could feel her quick heartbeat as she pressed herself against his back.

Suddenly a loud bang distracted Emily. She pulled Reid towards the exit of the alleyway. "And that was why it was a bad idea to go to that coffee shop that you were going to go to."

She pulled him towards a large group of people.  
"Mortimer!" Someone screamed. Reid felt Emily sigh.

"What?!" She snapped back.

"Who is he?!"

"He's a fed." Emily smirked. "But I'm gonna need a gun. His colleagues aren't gonna know that I can snap his neck easily."

"Where's yours?" The man who seemed to be the leader looked frustrated.

"Well, if you remember correctly, you wouldn't let me have one." Emily sneered. The leader of the group tosses her his gun, which she caught, with one arm still looped around Reid's neck. She cocked the gun and held it perfectly still against Reid's temple. His eyes grew wider and he gulped. "Just a few minutes more, then you'll be free to go." Emily muttered into Reid's ear. Roughly a minute later, the rest of Reid's team arrived in the square where Emily, Reid and the others of the group were. The others of the group cocked their weapons at the profilers' direction. "Stop right there, or I'll shoot!" Emily declared loudly. The leader smirked at Reid's wide-eyed expression.

"Drop your weapons!" The leader shouted.

"Take your guns out of your holsters and drop 'em!" Emily shouted in quick succession. She looked meaningfully at a certain profiler. One of the group ran to pick all the dropped weapons.

"You're not supposed to say anything, bitch!" One of the members of the group yelled. Emily rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you think that?"

"You're just not supposed to!"

"HAYDEN!!! EMILY!!! We need to discuss what we're gonna do with this pansy." Emily flashed a small, reassuring smile at the profilers as the group made a circle to discuss.

"Chris, I have something to announce." Emily spoke up. Hayden glared at her.

"Yes, Emily?" Chris, the apparent leader, responded.

"You're all under arrest." She nudged Reid, who took that as a signal to shoot one of the group members. She spun round a half circle, to protect Reid from the bullets that came plentifully and hit Emily, wearing a bullet-proof vest. She switched her gun position to rest against the leader of the group's temple and yelled out, "Make a move and your beloved leader dies, got it?! Drop all your weapons and surrender to the nice FBI agents." Her voice had a smile in it, as she heard the sound of guns dropping to the pavement. She turned slightly to make sure that everyone was unarmed, before letting go of Reid and cuffing the leader of the group.

"Your surname isn't even Mortimer, is it?" The leader's voice held defeat in it.

"Nup, its Greenaway. I'm sure you've heard it before."

"No, but I'll remember it."

"Well, it'll give you something to do in prison." Emily smirked, before reaching for her cell phone.

Emily was suddenly aware of someone behind her. Turning, she came across a woman with whom she was well acquainted with. "Emily!" She exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around Emily's thin frame.

"Elle!" Emily echoed, hugging Elle back.

"I take it you two recognize each other." Hotch approached the embracing girls.

"Yeah. We're sisters." Elle explained, letting go of Emily. Emily looked questioningly at Hotch.

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." He introduced himself, holding out a hand.

"Special Agent Emily Greenaway." Emily replied, shaking Hotch's hand.  
Soon enough, Emily's boss came into the building where the so-far unidentified leader of the group. Reid came to watch Emily question her suspect.

"So. Chris Baltimore." Emily sounded perfectly calm, like she did when she was pointing a gun at him.

"So. Emily Mortimer." Baltimore mocked.

"Ah, you forget. It's Greenaway."

"My mistake."

"Your mistake indeed." Emily gazed down at Baltimore, before sitting down on the table opposite him. "Let's talk."

"About what, honey?"

"I dunno. How about we talk about Mary. She convinced you that there's good in everyone. And you believed her. That's why when she left you, you didn't want to believe in anything that she said. You thought she was lying to you, that she wanted to watch you fall, didn't you." Emily spoke softly. Chris glared at her.

"Shut up."

"And because you thought that she wanted to hurt you, you decided that she would be the first person to suffer. So you gathered your adoring fans and killed her under the name of your anti-government group."

"Shut up." Emily pretended she didn't hear him.

"But then, you forgot about why you formed that group in the first place, and started to believe your own excuses. You started to believe, since Mary worked for the government, the government must be trying to hurt everyone like you thought Mary was trying to hurt you."

"I said shut up." Chris snarled.

"So then you became more gullible. I'm not quite sure how you figured that. But I'm sure one of the feds will be able to tell me. You actually believed that I was a girl with almost exactly the same sad story as you. You believed that I really wanted to make the government fall. Just like you made Mary fall."

"Just shut up."

"Why?" Emily sounded perfectly innocent.

"Just stop saying the name, OK?"  
"What, Mary?" Chris flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a response from that. Mary?" Chris flinched again. He sighed heavily. Emily smiled and left the room, bumping into Reid again. "Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry. I really need to stop myself from making this a habit."

"It's OK." Emily went back to being the shy young girl again, looking down at her shoes.

"I never said sorry for making you a hostage."

"It's fine."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"Seriously, it's fine."

"No, really. I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine. It may not be the most pleasant thing in the world, but at least you didn't kill me." That caused Emily to smile slightly. "Though, I think from now on, I'm going to get coffee from the break room."

Special Agent Elle Greenaway sat opposite Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. "She's so talented but she doubts herself way too much."

"She doesn't have much of a reason to."

"Her mother physically abused her a lot as a child, so I guess that made a huge impact on her." Elle sighed.

"She physically abused Emily, but not you?"

"Emily is my adopted sister. Our mom didn't like her very much and disowned her rather quickly. Emily was renting a house in her friend's house at the age of 16." Hotch's eyebrows raised as he looked through Emily Greenaway's file. "Why are we looking through Emily's file anyway?" Elle looked at Hotch. Hotch looked back with a small smile.

"Her employer wants to transfer her to this office."

"You mean-"

"We might have a new team member on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid was suddenly aware that Emily wasn't paying any attention in his rambling about the break room, as he caught her eyes focusing on something over his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw Elle making her way towards them. As soon as he saw her smirk, he knew he was never going to live this down. "Hey, guys." Elle greeted them. "Em, Hotch wants to see you in his office." 

"OK..." Emily looked thoughtful. "Which way is that?" 

Reid and Elle both smiled at her confusion, before Elle pointed out where Hotch's office was.

Emily knocked on what she hoped was the right office, looking around the door to check. No one seemed to be inside. 

Turning around to find the correct office, she walked headlong into Hotch, who was holding a cup of coffee that almost spilled down his shirt. "Oh, shoot, I'm sorry." She apologized profusely as his coffee _just_ avoided being spilt down his shirt. 

"It's OK, really. It's fine." Hotch reassured her. Emily smiled. 

"That's almost exactly what Reid said to me when I 'kidnapped' him." Hotch gave a rare smile and took her back into his office. Once they had both sat down, Emily spoke up.

"So, um, Elle told me that you wanted to see me...?" 

"Yes. So, tell me about yourself." Hotch replied.

"Um... ok... What do you want to know?" 

"Tell me your talents, what you're good at, everything." 

"Um, I speak 12 languages, I'm teaching myself sign language. I went to Oxford Uni in England on a modern languages degree (Authors Note: I know practically nothing about university, so I'm just making this up). Um, I got into a private school on a music scholarship, but my parents weren't willing to pay for it, so I didn't go, if that's anything interesting..." Emily trailed off, looking at the file that was in front of Hotch. "Why do you need to hear it from me if it's mostly written down in that file?" 

Hotch looked confused. "Have you already seen this?" 

Emily smiled at his confusion. "No, I read upside down and mirror writing. Something that isn't on my file." 

"Ah, ok." There was a moment of silence. "Your boss is transferring you to this area of work." Emily lifted her gaze from the table, to meet Hotch's eyes, unable to see where this was going. "And I think our team could benefit from you joining us." 

"Apart from the fact that it'll be kind of confusing with Elle and me being in the same team..." Emily looked back down at the table, picking up a pen and twirling it around with her fingers. 

"I see you're left-handed." Hotch observed. "Left-handed people are known for their cleverness." 

"I'm nothing special." Emily smiled modestly, looking down again. 

"I beg to differ. You know 12 languages, Agent Greenaway-" 

"Please, call me Emily," she interrupted. 

"Emily, I'd hardly call that anything special." He looked at her, kindly, giving her a rare smile. 

"Um... ok." 

"Welcome to the team, Emily." 

"It's, um, good to be welcomed?" She asked awkwardly, trying to be polite. Hotch smiled again, and led her out of the office.

"Hey, Morgan!" Elle called out to the passing agent. He looked up from his paperwork and made his way over to Elle.

"Guess who Reid was showing around just now?"

"I dunno, Elle, tell me. Who was Reid showing around just now?" Morgan smirked, knowing the answer was going to be good.

"Emily."

"As in the Emily we just met?" He sounded skeptical.

"The one and only."

Reid rolled his eyes and walked away.


End file.
